A Day at the Beach
by The Kuramateers
Summary: AU oneshot IY&YYH crossover After being left alone on a beach, it turns out that an old friend of Kagome's is there with her own friends. She invites Kagome to join them and they have some fun! implied KagKur


**Story by: Seri-chan**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is my first one-shot ever, yay! Since summer is just around the corner, I couldn't help but do something cute with Kagome and Kurama!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**A Day at the Beach**

* * *

Stormy blue eyes narrowed as the raven-haired female wearing a light blue two-piece bathing suit that made her eyes stand out stomped off, leaving her imprints in the soft, white sand beneath her. She fought back the tears as she grumbled to herself about stupid hanyous that care more about their girlfriends than their best friends!

The girl's name was Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha had promised her a day at the beach, with just the two of them, and no one else. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. It always seemed that when she finally got the chance to hang out with her best friend, his girlfriend had to somehow step in and ruin it for Kagome. She came to an abrupt stop at the towels she had laid out on the beach that the two of them were sharing and stared back while the silver-haired hanyou pulled on a light T-shirt as he climbed the few steps and got into a car. She watched in sadness as Kikyou's vehicle left the parking lot and he and his girlfriend drove off.

And to think, it was a perfect day too. The sun was shining brightly, it was warm, the water was nice and the beach wasn't packed for of people!

Kagome sat down on the towel and sulked beneath the sun. She wiped a few stray tears that managed to get away. "Well if this is what its going to be like, maybe I should find myself a new best friend." She glanced around at the messy towel and few beach items that the two had brought with them. "He didn't even have the decency to take his stuff with him! Arg, that Inuyasha – you just wait until I see you nex-ouch!"

Kagome's rant came to sudden end when something hard bounced off of her head.

Glancing down, she watched as volleyball rolled beside her and came to a stop by her knee. Standing up, she brought the ball to her chest and glanced around for any sign of the owner. Further down the beach she could make out a group of people playing a game at the volley net. One person, clad in only black swimming trunks, began to made his way to her.

"Are you all right miss? I'm sorry, my friend there doesn't seem to know his own strength!" called the deep-voiced apology from the person who was coming closer. Behind him, the friend who had thrown the ball crossed his arms and turned away.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she took in the appearance of the one apologizing to her. He was tall and lean, and very shirtless. Kagome's eyes traveled from the well-chiseled chest to a handsome face with a pair of emerald green eyes that were shining with concern. Framing that face was the most beautiful shade of red hair.

That wasn't the only thing. Kagome could feel that there was something different about him, kind of like the feeling she got around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a half-demon, and it seemed that this young man in front of her had the same human/demonic aura around him. Only difference was, was that Inuyasha's aura was much stronger.

She was torn from her thoughts when he was directly in front of her and said, "Are you ok? I hope the ball didn't hit you too hard." He was checking for any injuries that he could spot. When he saw none, he smiled at her.

Kagome blushed and held out the ball to him, "I-I'm fine. Really. Probably just a little bump, it'll be ok though."

He chuckled softly at the young girl who stuttered in an adorable way, in front of him. His eyes roamed over her body. She was beautiful with soft curves all in the right places. He noticed that she was trying to her best to try and shield her face from him to hide her blush. It seemed he had that effect on most girls. Her silky, black hair that shone with a tint of blue fell over her shoulders and cascaded down her back. He found himself wanting to run his hands through that sleek hair, but instead, he simply accepted the volleyball from her.

"Kagome?" came a soft, feminine voice from behind the red-haired stranger.

Kagome glanced up and instantly recognized the voice of Keiko who lived a few houses down the street from her. They had often played together as children, but always went to different schools.

"Keiko!" Kagome gasped out with mild surprise as the girl wearing a black bathing suite with purple flowers ran toward her and engulfed her in a tight embrace. "It's been awhile!"

"You two know each other?"

Kagome turned back to the stranger now holding the ball as he watched the exchange.

Keiko nodded, "Yes. Kagome here lives down the street from me. We used to play together as children, but now that we each go to separate schools and have our own friends… we really don't get to see each other much." She said sadly.

Kagome held out her hand to the boy who Keiko apparently knew, "It's nice to meet you…ah.."

"Shuichi Minamino." He smiled and clasped his hand around hers in a friendly shake.

"Kagome Higurashi." She smiled back.

"So what are you doing here all alone?" Keiko inquired, looking around for anyone that may have been accompanying her childhood friend, "or is there someone here with you?"

Kagome's face darkened with anger as she balled her fists at her sides. "It was that stupid Inuyasha! He left me again…"

"For his…girlfriend?" Keiko asked with uncertainty as she faintly remembered the name of the young man that Kagome once shared her secret that she had a crush on. They had tried the dating thing and it didn't work out, after crying on Keiko's shoulder one night, Kagome decided that they would be better off just being friends. As far as Keiko had known, Inuyasha and Kagome had indeed became the best of friends.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kagome." Keiko said with tears shining her brown orbs. Kagome waved it off as if it were nothing.

"Hey! Keiko, Kurama would you hurry up?" called a loud voice as the three snapped their attention to the spot further down the beach as a figure of a well-built male was stomping his foot with impatience.

"Coming Yusuke!" Keiko called back, she turned back to Kagome with a smile, "Would you like to join us? We're going out in the water."

Kagome smiled in return and nodded her head. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all, maybe she'd have some fun. Who needed Inuyasha anyway?

Keiko grabbed Kagome's hand dragged her down the beach to where her group of friends were, with Kurama following closely behind.

Turning her attention behind her and raised a delicate brow, "Why did he call you Kurama? I thought your name was Shuichi?"

Kurama blinked with surprise and made a mental note to have a nice talk to Yusuke later. He shook it off and said, "Kurama is a nickname that my close friends call me. You may call me Kurama too if you wish."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "Ok, Kurama. I like that name."

Kurama blushed slightly as shot a death glare to Yusuke, who actually seemed to cower.

"You guys, this is my friend Kagome. She's going to join us today." Keiko introduced to her friends, "Kagome, this is Yusuke, Botan, Kazuma, Hiei and Yukina. Don't mind Hiei though, he doesn't talk much."

"You may call me The Great Kazuma Kuwabara!" the tallest with the orange hair done in the worst style introduced himself to her. Kagome bit back a laugh as the rest of Kuwabara's friends groaned or turned away with embarrassment.

"Or just call him baka." Came the voice of Hiei. Kagome wondered how someone could wear so much black on a hot day. Hiei wore black shorts and a black muscle-shirt that showed off his arms quite well. She wondered how much gel it took to get his hair to stand up on end the way it does. Her question was answered when she felt the demonic aura radiating off of him, and felt something coming from behind the white bandana he wore over his forehead.

"Shut it, and go join the shrimp in the sea!" Kuwabara threw a punch at Hiei, who easily dodged it and stood behind the tall boy.

"Nice try, baka." Hiei said with a monotone voice.

Kuwabara swung again, only to find himself face first in the sand. The group laughed at him as he sat up and glared at the short fire apparition.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kagome." The blue-haired girl who had been identified as Botan held a hand out to Kagome for a friendly greeting. Kagome stared up into the slightly taller girl's pink eyes and felt something different about her as well. Not a demonic aura…something different. Almost spiritual of some sort and very familiar.

'_What a strange group of friends Keiko has. I'm hardly one to talk though…'_ Kagome thought to herself as she remembered that among her friends was a hanyou, a perverted monk, a kitsune, fire cat demon and a demon slayer – though her demon slayer friend Sango didn't often slay unless she was called by Koenma for a job.

Then it hit her. That's where she had seen Botan before! Of course the girl looked much different when she wasn't wearing her usual pink kimono and floating on her oar. It was usually Botan who provided Sango with information about her next job.

Botan studied Kagome for a moment before also recognizing her. She was the miko friend of the demon slayer, Sango, that Koenma usually hired for taking out demons when they got out of hand and the Spirit Detectives weren't available.

"Pleasure is all mine Botan!" Kagome said with a friendly manner, "It seems we have finally been properly introduced."

Botan glanced around at her group of friends who held questioning gazes toward her. She gulped and smiled nervously, "I know a friend of Kagome's. We've seen each other on occasion, but were never properly introduced."

"Right." Yusuke said, not sure if he totally caught onto what the ferry girl was actually talking about. "Anyway, if we're going to have some beach fun, we're going to start now before it gets too late in the day!" with that, he picked up the unsuspecting Keiko and hefted her over his shoulder.

Keiko gasped in surprise as her boyfriend made a mad dash to the shoreline and into the cool water. Her screams were muffled as he dunked her without mercy. Kuwabara decided to follow suit when he grinned and picked up the small, teal-haired girl known as Yukina and did the same.

Hiei, Kagome, Botan and Kurama watched with amusement as the couples splashed in the water. Botan took off after them, hoping to somehow dunk Yusuke.

Kurama turned to Hiei and smirked. Hiei's eyes widened slightly as he read the mind of the mischievous fox. "Oh no you don't Kurama. I didn't come here to play in the water."

Kurama let out a laugh and raised an eyebrow to the shorter demon, "Then why did you come to the beach?"

"Hmph. I don't have to answer that."

"Let me guess. Yusuke somehow managed to blackmail you?" Kurama asked with amusement laced in his voice. The look in Hiei's eyes gave him the answer. He shook his head in disbelief, "You are no fun Hiei."

Hiei ignored him and crossed his arms over his chest and plunked himself down on the sand.

Kurama sighed in defeat and turned to Kagome, "Come on Kagome. It seems that the water is nice." He took her hand and led her to the water where Botan was currently dunking Yusuke and Keiko and Yukina were ganging up on Kuwabara.

"Brr…it's cold." Kagome shivered as she pulled her foot from the water's edge.

A wave of mischievousness washed over Kurama as the sly fox picked up Kagome from under her legs and behind her back as he dashed out deeper into the water.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed the water barely touched her backside, "What are you doing Kurama? The water is cold!" she looked into Kurama's eyes, and could've sworn that she saw a tint of gold within the emerald pair. A blush crept across her face as she realized just how close this person, who she had just met, was holding her.

Kurama chuckled and said huskily in her ear, "I know. But you're just going to have to get used to it." If there was a way that he could kill Youko Kurama, Shuichi Minamino most certainly would for making him do things with this female that he normally wouldn't do.

The laugh of Youko Kurama rang throughout his mind, _'Now, now Red. What would you do without me? How do you expect to get a girlfriend?'_

Kurama gritted his teeth at the thought of silver fox, _'Still you don't have to be so forward with the girl. This isn't how you are suppose to get a girlfriend, the girl is going to be scared and it'll be all your fault!'_

'_You'll thank me later, Red.'_ Youko said with a sly grin.

'_Stop calling me Red!' _

Kagome gasped as she felt his hands slip from her legs and back and she plunged into the cool water. A moment later she came back up, her feet barely touching the bottom and glared at him.

"That was mean, Kurama. Really mean and you know it!" she pouted.

Kurama felt himself blushing slightly at thoughts that Youko was having that were going through his mind. He shook it off and chuckled at her, "And what are you going to do about it Miss Kagome?" he referred to her the same as Botan had.

Kagome seemed thoughtful for a moment as Kurama eyed her warily. "Gee I don't know…maybe…THIS!" she lunged at him, pushing him under the water as her body pressed against his in attempt to weigh him down beneath the water.

Youko was bouncing with glee inside Kurama's mind, _'See Red, see! The girl is all over us! And I know you like it!'_

'_Shut it fox!'_ Kurama said with a blush as he and Kagome gasped for breath when they came back up.

'_The fox is right though, "Red",'_ came the third voice of Hiei.

Kurama glanced over to the beach, past his other friends who were still dunking each other, to where Hiei still sat in the sand, watching Kurama intently with a glint in his red eyes.

'_You stay out of this Hiei!'_ Kurama yelled in his mind.

'_Why? It's much more amusing to…bother you. I'm sure the fox would agree.'_ Hiei smirked.

'_Damn right!'_ Youko laughed with agreement.

'_You just wait Hiei. I'm going to get you for this.'_ Kurama promised him

Hiei rolled his eyes and looked away without interest, _'I'm scared, "Red", really scared.'_

'_What did I tell you about calling me that?'_

'_It suites you.'_ Youko said.

'_The fox is right you know,'_ Hiei turned his attention back, _'the more we can annoy you, the better it is.'_

'_I'm running out of patience with both of you.'_ Kurama warned the two.

Youko laughed at the warning, _'As if you can do anything about me.'_

'_You're right, Youko. However, I can give Hiei your punishment as well.' _Kurama shot his friend a dangerous look.

That seemed to shut the fire apparition up, but Youko still continued to laugh.

'_Keep it up Youko, and I'll start singing nursery rhymes inside our mind.'_ Kurama smirked as he pictured the horrified look on Youko's face when he said this.

He was snapped from his thoughts as Kagome asked him with concern, "Kurama? Are you ok? You kind of spaced out."

"I'm fine Miss Kagome, really."

"If you say so." She cupped a handful of water and threw it at him. She swam off quickly as she laughed.

Kurama stood almost stunned for a moment before swimming after her. The two laughed as he chased her through the water, interrupting the other who was still engaged in a dunking fest.

"Well aren't those two cute." Keiko pointed out as she watched her two friends swim by with speed she hasn't seen before. "I've never seen Kurama act that way with a girl before."

Yusuke snorted, "I bet it has something to do with a certain Youko Kurama."

"You're right." Botan laughed as she watched the two dunk each other beneath the water. "It would be good for him to have a girlfriend."

"What are you talking about, Botan?" Kuwabara asked as he glanced between the blue-haired girl and the laughing couple several feet away from him, "He just met the girl!"

"Does Kuwabara always say such silly things?" Yukina asked with a giggle at Kuwabara being oblivious as usual.

"Yeah, but they can get to know each other. She doesn't have a boyfriend right?" Botan asked as she turned to Keiko for answers.

Kieko shook her head, "Not that I know of. I don't think she's had one since Inuyasha. Then again, I haven't really seen her a lot lately. It doesn't seem as though she would..."

"Then we'll hook the two up." Yusuke said.

The day wore on as the blue sky began to fade into hues of pink, red, orange and purple. The water was becoming warmer and darker as the group of friends exited from the water.

"I had a lot of fun today. Thanks a lot for inviting me over, Keiko. We'll need to hang out more often." Kagome said with a happy smile as Keiko nodded with agreement to make plans. She turned to Kurama, "And thanks for helping me forget all about that baka Inuyasha."

"No problem Kagome. I had a lot of fun with you today as well." Kurama said. The two talked for a few moments while the others began to pack up their belongings.

"Say, would you like to go out sometime? Or just maybe hang out or something? I'd like to get to know you better…" Kagome said with a shy smile as she bowed her head.

'_Is she asking us out on a date?'_ Youko emerged for the first time since the incident under the water.

'_So it would seem'_ Kurama answered.

Youko let out a howl of glee, _'I told you Red! She likes us! Now where is my thanks!'_

'_I don't have to thank you just yet,.'_ Kurama told his counterpart, _'After all, she may just want to be friends.'_

'_Close enough.'_ Youko grinned, _'that's good enough for me. For now.'_

"Well how about next Friday night? If you're not busy that is." Kagome said, happy that he didn't reject her.

"Friday sounds great. Keiko should have my phone number so you can get it from her ok? We'll make plans sometime this week."

Kagome nodded and went toward her spot of the beach where her and Inuyasha's stuff still lay. Kurama followed behind her and helped her pack up the belongings.

"Hey isn't that Hiei? He looks like he is sleeping." Kagome pointed to where a figure was laying out on a beach blanket.

"So it is…" Kurama stood up and glanced over, "It would seem that he decided to have a nap and didn't want to be bothered."

'_Are you thinking what I am thinking, Red?' _Youko asked inside his mind.

'_Why of course Youko. After all, I did say that I'd get Hiei back for earlier.' _Kurama chuckled low as he made his way over to Hiei.

Kagome and the others watched as Kurama swiftly made his way to the sleeping form of Hiei and scoop him up in his arms. They watched almost shocked as Hiei sprung to life and began to struggle in the fox's arms as Kurama ran to the shoreline and out into the water and dunking his friend underneath.

A moment of silence lasted before Hiei emerged from under the water, promising death to a certain fox. Kurama only laughed when swam from Hiei in the water, the apparition closely behind him, leaving the others to laugh at the friends as the sun completely sank below the horizon.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope that you liked it! Now to get working on my other fanfics... 

Seri-chan


End file.
